Strangers in the Knight
by TheArouraMortalis
Summary: What happens when Hermione granger finds she is giving up in life, and who is going to pick up the pieces of her shattered soul? Harry and Draco find them selves holding a not so secret, secret add in a little Snape and some other characters mix them all
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

HP

A/n- This is my first harry potter fanfic I hope you like please don't flame me!

Disclaimer- I only own Cadia Starr and Aubrey Dark though some times I wish I did own the Harry potter characters!

HP

"Get up wench" a shadowed figure yells standing looking down at a crumpled trembling Hermione who had fallen only seconds sooner to a harsh backhand across her face. A red mark began to form as the figure grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet

"Please stop" Hermione pleaded as she was thrown against the stony wall behind her. Out of no where a flash of light crossed her vision just before her knees buckled her hearing and vision breaking as she crumpled to the floor pain surging down her neck and back, as everything turned black.

HP

Snape moved through the halls silently searching for students moving about. He turned the corner to see a surprised Aubrey Dark held still by an immobilis charm, a crying Hermione Granger, and a wand ready Draco Malfoy holding on to the girl.

"Mister Malfoy, would you so kindly explain to me why Mister Dark is Immobilized, and why Miss Granger is in a tearing Hysteria?" Snape snarled a wand held pointing at the two boys just between their necks out of no where came the head student of Ravenclaw in quite a huff. "Miss Starr… What in hells unholy name are you…? What is this blasphemy? I want you all in my office tomorrow morning at 6 A.M. sharp if you Fail to show, I will take off so many points from your house your head will spin, as for tonight 20 points for being out of bed. Mister Malfoy, take Miss Granger to her room Miss Starr I expect the same with Mister Dark. I will figure out further punishment tomorrow. Am I understood?" Snape watched as the only two capable of any response nodded and went on their way.

HP

Back in the head Gryffindors room, Malfoy laid Hermione down on her bead and moved to the bathroom to get a vile of pepper up potion and some Wound-cleaning potion and cotton balls to apply it with.

"'Mione Wake up …" he shakes her gently until her blurry eyes flutter open

"Dragon… what happened" she whispers out her arms wrapping around his waist as he sits on her head holding her broken body in his arms.

"Hush for now 'Mione ill explain in a minute drink this quick" he hands her the pepper up potion first letting her gulp it down before moving on and applying the wound-cleaning potion gently to her cheek arm and head where she hit against the wall. He winces as purple smoke comes from the wound and Hermione hisses a slight burning sensation brushes over her wounds a moment before they heal. Her eyes soon clear as she looks up at him waiting for him to explain.

"Well Mia'onie…" he laughs gently at her nickname then continues "Dark as always was being an arse. And knocked you out for a minute, but I immobilized him before he could do anything else to you. I knew you were going down to see him so I flood starry eyes telling her to find a professor, and that you were in trouble. I assumed she had gotten Snape but then I seen Flitwick in the shadows. I guess Snape just came before he could get there".

Hermione snuggled into him and begun to drift off to sleep so Draco decided to move back to his own room. He had just reached the door when a whimper from the bed made him turn back

"Don't leave me dragon… please." Her cries were muffled by her face in the pillow as she held it tight. Draco walked over to her bed and sat down again brushing her hair from her face and bending and kissing her cheek

" hush my 'Mione I will stay…" he says as he climbs into her bed pulling her into his lap where he brushes his fingers through her hair waiting for her to fall into a gentle sleep. Once she was asleep he moved down next to her curling his arms and body around her almost as if to protect her from the room it's self. He too finally claimed his sleep.


	2. Morning in detention

**Chapter 1 **

**A morning in detention**

HP

A/n: I hope you guys like this one better if you manage to read it at all! Thanks please review!

Disclaimer- I only own Cadia Starr and Aubrey Dark though some times I wish I did own the Harry potter characters!

HP

Hermione and Draco were the first ones to make it to the detention. Then down the dungeon stairs walks very sly Aubrey Dark, he glided up to Hermione and snaked a hand around her waist staring down his nose at the head boy silently. Cadia the meek little Ravenclaw made her presence known with a small cough, before Snape stormed down with a snarl

"In" he barked stiffly as the quartet moved quietly past him and through the giant oak door. Snape soon fallowed before the door snapped close with a loud thud. The quartet found their seats, Hermione sitting in the corner with Draco standing guard at her sided his arms folded across his chest with a menacing look on his face. The Hufflepuff glaring as he moves as close as he can to the small Gryffindor in the corner while the Ravenclaw sits back and watches a dear friend worriedly. Snape watched the four of them silently trying to figure out what had happened.

"Would some one care to explain to me what in hells unholy name happened last night?" he snapped. His eyes settled on the normally eager to answer Gryffindor as she cowered deeper into Malfoy chest as Aubrey spoke.

"Well professor last night Hermione went out to patrol and I went to talk to you about our potions assignment. I found her stunned in the hall, and when I approached her she went nuts. Then Malfoy decided to bind me, then that…" he pointed to Cadia "had to run and find a professor even though it was under control" Aubrey said with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Like Hell it was under control you Bloody Bastard" Malfoy started but Snape sent him a look that could kill, before he looked at Hermione.

Hermione who had yet to speak or even look up shifted under his accusing gaze as he began to speak.

"Miss Granger, since this of course seems to fall back on you, would you care to tell me what happened in the hallway last night?" his voice purred almost calming as Aubrey moves away a smug smirk playing across his lips. Draco holds Hermione's hand refusing to let her go. He stands up and stares at his professor.

"Mister Malfoy Kindly back down and move away from miss granger." Snape snaps coldly. Hermione just backs up and nudges Draco out of the way as she looks down her hair hanging down covering her face. She refuses to look up as she begins her lie

"Au…Aubrey is right professor … it's my entire fault…" she manages to choke out before crossing her arms defensively across her chest. Tears begin to run down her face sash she gulps down the lump in her throat.

"Hermione Don't lies for that asshole!" Draco begins but is silenced with a low growl from their professor.

"Mister Malfoy Mister Dark, Wait out sided Miss Starr you are free to go…" he snaps out his flare still burning down on the broken Gryffindors form.

_she refuses to cry out even though the pain she feels torturers her so? What has happened to this girl? But wait, she is no longer a little girl is she. Still what is going through her head _Snape wonders as he watches her, his thoughts breaking as her tiny voice calls out?

"Professor why am I still here" her voice says as she tries to shadow the tears

"Because miss granger you have not explained to me what happened to you last night" he says his voice moved back to the calming tone his students have never seen before.

Getting defiant Hermione stands up and glares at her professor

"Professor I have said as much as I want to say now if you would please let me Finish my detention or let me leave" she said with the last ounce of strength she could muster. She managed to knock the most feared professor at Hogwarts back with her cold emotionless words

"Miss Granger there is obviously some thing you have yet to tell me that is crucial to my figuring out what happened last night. Now if you have no intentions to let me know then perhaps a veritaserum is necessary?" Snape waits patiently for an answer

"Miss granger I am waiting…" Snape got right into her face her back pressed against the wall.

"Professor Snape I have no intention to tell you why me and Aubrey were awake last night, but I will say that No one was endangered and since we are the top in our house we are aloud passage thought the corridors until midnight… other then that professor its none of your concern" She spats out at him

"Well miss granger if it were none of my concern then perhaps it should have been some where other then my dungeon hallway. Now since you will not be responsible and tell me what I need to know I will be forced to find out my own way." he says pinning her to the wall.

"Accio Veritaserum" he says in a hard growl as the potion levitates to his open palm

" One last chance miss granger this serum as you know can last for a while, but this specific one I have taken the liberty to change, it has been altered to last for two weeks. Now miss granger are you going to tell me?" he says glaring down at her

"No I won't take that poison nor will I tell you. You can't make me. It's an abuse to your powers as a professor!" Hermione says struggling before screeching out

"Malfoy Help" as soon as those words leave her lips the door bursts open and Draco rushes in fallowed closely by Aubrey

The sudden burst causes Snape to back off enough for her to slip away. Hermione rushes to Draco and bursts into tears curling into his arms

"Don't make me say it please I can't… it will hurt Please… Please my dragon, hold me on your back so we can fly" she screams in near hysterics. "Let us fly away dragon, I don't want to tell Please don't make me… You have to do something" Hermione says frantic as she falls to her knees Draco soon fallowing to catch her and hold her as one hand gently strokes her back the other one her hair.

"Quiet now Mia, Hush your sobs I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispers looking directly at Snape who finds himself confused as he watches the head student of his house, and the head of his rival house treat each other with such care.

"Let her go you filthy snake" Aubrey says ripping Hermione from Draco's arms "Hermione Lets go you've said Too much" he squeezes her arm until she shuts up and stands to walk with him.

"Mister Dark… I suggest you Let Miss Granger go before you are expelled this instant For Insubordination" Snape says closing the distance between he and his students. Being very gentle he pulls Hermione's struggling form to him" Mister Malfoy I need you to escort Mister Dark to his common room then report back to me. While you are out and about I needed 3 Gryffindors I believe you know which ones" Snape says as he still held Hermione

"Professor this may get me hurt, but if you harm her I will find a way to hex you back to your teen years" Draco says with a glare knowing he meant every word of it.

Snape also knew that Draco meant every word as well the surprised expression not leaving his face until the doors to the potions classroom slammed shut. Snape soon noticed the girl has stopped struggling and was now holding onto him for dear life.


End file.
